


Burned

by JMount74



Series: Febuwhump [14]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fire, Gen, burned - Freeform, firework accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: A rescue brings back memories for Gordon.
Series: Febuwhump [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137590
Kudos: 8





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> For the Febuwhump prompt 22: Burned

He hated the smell. It was all encompassing, even through his helmet. It brought back horrid memories as well as signifying something he hated above all else.

Failed rescue.

They couldn’t save everybody his dad had once said, but International Rescue had an impressive record nonetheless. As he lay there helpless he couldn’t help but close his eyes and remember…

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The fourth of July was the biggest firework event in the year, and the Tracy’s celebrated in style. Of course, having your own farm and acres of land helped – they often had the whole town around for the huge display. But there were other days in the year that they celebrated with fireworks. Birthdays were always marked with fireworks and sparklers.

But not any more.

Mom had died, and no-one celebrated like they used to. It took Gordon a whole two years to realise that Scotty was doing his best for his brothers, including remembering their birthdays, but no-one was celebrating his. Even to his eight-year-old brain that seemed unfair.

Scott would be 15 in three days’ time, and it happened to coincide with the weekend, and Gordon knew his brother hadn’t planned anything. Gordon had been talking with John, and they had decided to throw a party themselves. Maybe Grandma would be able to come as well. He hadn’t thought to include his father. Gordon couldn’t remember the last time he’d done anything with them.

Between them they had scrounged up some money and John had bought a cake and hidden it in Virgil’s room. Virg had promised not to eat it, and it was the only room Scott was guaranteed not to check since his artistic brother was such a mess. Apparently, a room was only allowed to be messy when it was to do with art. Gordon and Alan’s room was constantly the source of firm commands to ‘tidy this mess up.’

Gordon had managed to source some fireworks too, but he kept that a secret. It was his present to the bestest big brother in the whole wide world. Allie knew, but he was sworn to secrecy with a promise of a sparkler. He wasn’t sure if his only baby brother knew what fireworks were, he’d been so young when they stopped, but Alan seemed delighted by the idea, so Gordon shrugged and made the deal.

Scott was indeed delighted with the cake. And the presents. He’d got gifted one of John’s favourite books and a small painting of a plane of some kind by Virgil. At one point it looked like Scott was going to cry, but Gordon knew that was wrong. Big brothers don’t cry because of a book, a painting and a slice of cheap chocolate cake.

Then it was time for Gordon’s present. As he set them out in the yard, sort of half remembering instructions for doing so safely, he heard a commotion behind him, but paid no attention. No, his attention was on the fireworks in front of him, and he lit the match.

Even to this day Gordon didn’t really know what had happened. One second he was standing there waiting for the fireworks to go off, the next he was on the ground, Scott on top of him, and there was so much screaming.

What he did remember was the smell. Like one of Dad’s barbecues. He didn’t understand where the smell was coming from as he was alright, held tightly by his brother. Hmm…maybe Scott knew what was going on.

Gordon’s further recollections were rather vague on details. Something about misfiring fireworks and Scott having to spend several days in hospital. If there was one good thing that came from the day, it was that his father was suddenly around more often.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

He had been able to repay the favour, and that mattered somewhere in the back of his mind. 

Because this time it had been Gordon who shielded Scott from the fireball neither had expected. 

Thank goodness Brains always overengineered his stuff, because Gordon’s drysuit held the blast back. What it didn’t hold back was the fire that engulfed the room they were in, and both brothers endured the flames as they tried to find an exit. It wasn’t long before the ceiling crashed down on them both, pinning them to the floor.

It was Virgil who made an exit in the end. Thank god for the exosuit, for he took out a wall to get to his brothers, and made short work of the debris on top of them, and evac’d them out. They never had the chance to reach the remaining victims, and there was no hope for them now. Coughing, even with helmets and oxygen circulating, they made their way back to Two.

Now, now they were both confined to the infirmary with second degree burns, but it could have been so much worse. Gordon thanked Brains. Scott thanked Gordon.

But he’d never forget the smell.


End file.
